This invention belongs to the art of agricultural chemistry, and provides new compounds useful for protecting plants from, and reducing the adverse effects of, fungal foliar phytopathogens. The protection of plants from such phytopathogens is of great importance, since nearly every ornamental and crop plant is injured by disease caused by them. Many important crops cannot be economically grown without chemically protecting the plant from such phytopathogens.
Some prior publications are important to an understanding of the background of this invention. Dreikorn, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,681 and 3,839,569, disclosed the fungicidal efficacy of tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinolines and s-triazolo[4,3-a]quinolines. Further fungicidal multiple-fused-ring compounds are disclosed by such publications as Belgian Pat. No. 803,098 and West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,249,350.